mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/12 October 2018
03:25:39 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:25:40 Rose's Ghostheaven: no espera no voy a quitarle el zebitas a lana wtf 03:25:50 Rose's Ghostheaven: Lana: zebitas esto es una mala situación no puedo salir de la ventana 03:25:58 Paper Kirby 2390: *Zebitas la ayuda (?)* 03:26:11 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 03:26:12 Rose's Ghostheaven: Lana: lol goodbye *se despide con la mano del resto (?* 03:26:16 Jake el mago: Zebistas es macho o hembra? 03:26:21 Paper Kirby 2390: hembra 03:26:23 Marshallow: es la mera verga 03:26:24 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... 03:26:25 Rose's Ghostheaven: q 03:26:28 Rose's Ghostheaven: es hembra??????? 03:26:28 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:26:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Zebitas es hembra 03:26:35 Rose's Ghostheaven: deja veo la lista de zebas 03:26:41 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 03:26:54 Paper Kirby 2390: *Adolf usa inversión en Lana para que vuelva a entrar (?)* 03:27:01 Rose's Ghostheaven: oh fucc 03:27:04 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:27:08 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 03:27:13 Rose's Ghostheaven: sí es hembra 03:27:18 Paper Kirby 2390: k porqué pensaban que era macho 03:27:46 Rose's Ghostheaven: cualquier zebas puede ser hembra o macho 03:27:47 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:27:55 Jake el mago: Hice un blog en LB para la calculadora 03:27:55 Rose's Ghostheaven: mira a almagor/zyanya que es chica pero almagor gaviota es macho )): 03:28:08 Paper Kirby 2390: es que siempre me refería a Zebitas como ella (? 03:28:16 Paper Kirby 2390: Y el nombre creo que suena muy femenino (? 03:28:25 Rose's Ghostheaven: i21. Zebanana 03:28:31 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 03:28:31 Paper Kirby 2390: iujeajjtrhy 03:28:47 Rose's Ghostheaven: Lana: oe pero déjenme escapar ): 03:28:51 Jake el mago: Y la baguette 03:29:00 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 03:29:07 Paper Kirby 2390: alv Umbra me persigue 03:29:17 Paper Kirby 2390: Siempre me sale publicidad de una marca llamada "Umbra" en FB 03:29:17 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:29:18 Paper Kirby 2390: Siempre 03:29:31 Rose's Ghostheaven: *umbra mira con su telescopio a roma* 03:29:37 Rose's Ghostheaven: ib*umbra se quema los ojos* 03:29:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Soy tan pura que le purifiqué los ojos 03:29:54 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:30:02 Paper Kirby 2390: Es como cuando eres un demonio y entras a una Iglesia 03:30:03 Paper Kirby 2390: Te quemas 03:30:14 Rose's Ghostheaven: q wtf se quemó por lo demoníaco-- 03:30:29 Paper Kirby 2390: K 03:30:34 Jake el mago: El grupo esta en una iglesia karalista (?) 03:30:47 Marshallow: si roma va al baño 03:30:47 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 03:30:50 Marshallow: se podría decir que hace 03:30:51 Marshallow: pura ... 03:30:53 Paper Kirby 2390: Iglesia católica y cristiana entonces (? 03:31:01 Rose's Ghostheaven: Lana: ichicos déjenme salir de acá xfabor 03:31:02 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 03:31:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Adolf: Hallo 03:31:28 Jake el mago: Cura14: Nadie se va hasta terminar la misa 03:31:30 Marshallow: Oigan 03:31:34 Marshallow: Nimbre no era un personaje? 03:31:38 Paper Kirby 2390: sí 03:31:40 Jake el mago: Lo es 03:31:42 Marshallow: Lana y Nimbre 03:31:43 Jake el mago: Aparecio 03:31:45 Jake el mago: En la luna 03:31:49 Jake el mago: Como esposa de Darknoir 03:31:51 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:31:54 Marshallow: ahora falta Tela 03:31:58 Marshallow: Lana Nimbre y Telsa 03:32:05 Rose's Ghostheaven: that's all quién cose 03:32:07 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:32:15 Marshallow: obviamente Platinum 03:32:19 Yukine's Odyssey: Adolf o estefi se deben quemar. :angie: 03:32:20 Rose's Ghostheaven: idemonios 03:32:20 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 03:32:31 Marshallow: Jolts: Los vi cometiendo un crimen mientras hacían tejido con PLATINUM 03:32:38 Rose's Ghostheaven: *Lana trata de irse por la puerta como persona normal* 03:32:53 SuperSonicStyle2: Mi celular anda raro 03:32:54 Jake el mago: *Adolf y Estefania se queman (?)* 03:33:03 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 03:33:06 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:33:16 Jake el mago: Vean el blog 03:33:16 Rose's Ghostheaven: -this is fine- 03:33:22 SuperSonicStyle2: De la nada empezó a apagar el internet 03:33:23 Rose's Ghostheaven: me está cargando ): 03:33:29 Yukine's Odyssey: Ya lo vi. 03:33:35 Yukine's Odyssey: Pero me tengo que ir. 03:33:37 Yukine's Odyssey: Nighty. 03:33:39 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:33:41 Rose's Ghostheaven: Jake ya lo vi 03:33:43 Rose's Ghostheaven: Pero me tengo que ir 03:33:49 Jake el mago: lol 03:34:18 Rose's Ghostheaven: i7. Zebra 03:34:22 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Justamente determine stats para gran cantidad de personajes 03:34:22 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 03:34:31 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Pero ya apague la PC 03:34:32 Marshallow: si pero pueden contra CE 03:34:32 Paper Kirby 2390: me encanta los nombres 03:34:33 Marshallow: ??? 03:34:34 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Lo haré mañana 03:34:37 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 03:34:49 Jake el mago: CE no estaba muerta? 03:34:59 Marshallow: regresó 03:35:01 Marshallow: en forma de Universo 03:35:04 Rose's Ghostheaven: i16. Zabastún 03:35:04 Jake el mago: Destruyo mi universo favorito 03:35:09 Jake el mago: La dimension desconocida 03:35:16 Marshallow: ahora es la dimensión conocida 03:35:19 Rose's Ghostheaven: iElementos: Los 2 elementos que posee vuestro personaje (De los 12 que ya bien conocen) 03:35:20 Rose's Ghostheaven: /me dabs 03:35:21 Marshallow: me pregunto que habrá allá 03:35:36 Marshallow: 2 elementos 03:35:41 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... ahora que me doy cuenta 03:35:41 Rose's Ghostheaven: jake no pusiste slot para tercer elemento 03:35:48 Marshallow: *Mira a los que tienen más de 2 por que si* 03:35:54 Jake el mago: Pense que no seria necesario a corto plazo 03:35:58 Rose's Ghostheaven: buen punto 03:36:08 SuperSonicStyle2: Aquí falta un Luigi dan 03:36:11 Rose's Ghostheaven: y cómo se pone a los multielementales 03:36:13 Jake el mago: Y los multielementales es directamente poner todo en 0 03:36:16 SuperSonicStyle2: dab* 03:36:26 Rose's Ghostheaven: nomames 03:36:31 Jake el mago: Por algo tambien se le conoce como Elemento Zero(?) 03:36:33 Marshallow: por eso se llamaba ElementoZ er 03:36:34 Marshallow: COÑO 03:36:47 Jake el mago: lol 03:36:52 Jake el mago: Elemento Z 03:37:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Pusiste Esp antes que Voluntad 03:37:12 Rose's Ghostheaven: io pueden solicitar ayuda/asesoría a mi 03:37:14 Rose's Ghostheaven: wow q formal 03:37:32 Jake el mago: Espiritu va antes que voluntad 03:37:41 Jake el mago: Y estoy seguro por que ese es el orden en la calculadora 03:37:41 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: me pondría a hacer a colo 03:37:48 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: si no supiese que clase pinerke 03:37:54 Paper Kirby 2390: Juraría que siempre mencionamos antes Vol que Esp 03:37:54 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: ponerle* 03:38:04 Paper Kirby 2390: Is this Mandela effect-- 03:38:25 Jake el mago: Existia la clase Mascota/Sirviente/Familiar, pero no me la aprobaron (?) 03:38:36 Paper Kirby 2390: Familiar gasp 03:38:49 Jake el mago: Entonces vale? (?) 03:38:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Seh 03:38:59 Rose's Ghostheaven: no-- 03:39:02 Paper Kirby 2390: Bien, tengo un personaje olvidado 03:39:03 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: si supiese* 03:39:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Creo que fue mi 1er OC de toda la vida antes que Roma 03:39:11 Jake el mago: Que no sea el vampiro ese 03:39:12 Paper Kirby 2390: ... 03:39:17 Paper Kirby 2390: Bueno, no, el 2do 03:39:21 Paper Kirby 2390: No, no es el vampiro 03:39:31 Paper Kirby 2390: Ese está más olvidado (? 03:39:31 Jake el mago: Bueno 03:39:34 Jake el mago: Stats del Familiar? 03:39:39 Marshallow: mi primer OC fue hte game 03:39:48 Rose's Ghostheaven: jajaj se jodió solo 03:39:55 Rose's Ghostheaven: me da pereza hacer la plantilla tío 03:39:57 Marshallow: a pero lo entendiste 03:40:04 Marshallow: era mi carta trampa. 03:40:09 Rose's Ghostheaven: marico 03:40:14 Marshallow: No pienses en elefantes! 03:40:24 Marshallow: Te dije que no pensaras en elefantes kongchetumadre 03:40:33 Rose's Ghostheaven: no pensé en elefantes 03:40:49 Marshallow: y en qué piensas cuando lees elefantes 03:40:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Vit 8/10 Fue 6/10 Resis 5/10 Mag 7/10 Esp 6/10 Vol 7/10 Sue 2/10 03:40:51 Marshallow: en mamuts 03:40:55 Marshallow: chiquititos que querían fumar 03:40:55 Rose's Ghostheaven: en la palabra elefantes 03:41:03 Marshallow: y como imaginas eso 03:41:08 Rose's Ghostheaven: yo no me imagino lo que leo a menos que quiera imaginarlo 03:41:09 Marshallow: *Elefantes aparece desde la nada* 03:41:12 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: apoyo los stats de maye 03:41:12 Rose's Ghostheaven: solo me imagino la palabra elefantes 03:41:24 Marshallow: los stats 03:41:26 Marshallow: como los puso made 03:41:31 Rose's Ghostheaven: -made- 03:41:32 Marshallow: me hicieron leer cosas que no son 03:41:35 Marshallow: maye 03:41:36 Marshallow: asd 03:41:41 Rose's Ghostheaven: maye in china 03:41:48 Paper Kirby 2390: k 03:41:56 Paper Kirby 2390: asd 03:42:08 Jake el mago: Falto la agilidad 03:42:18 Paper Kirby 2390: F 03:42:25 Paper Kirby 2390: Agi 3/10 03:42:27 Paper Kirby 2390: a poco no 03:42:37 Jake el mago: Que lentitud (?) 03:42:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Comprobado por Samekichi que no salvó a Wadda de la espada 03:42:52 Marshallow: Vital Fuerte 8/10 Fueeee Sandra 6/10 Resis el pidri nuestri 5/10 Mag dalena de la Paz 7/10 Esp érame mamaguevoooo6/10 Vol aaaar volaaar tan lejoooooooos7/10 Sue ldo líquido 2/10 03:42:54 Jake el mago: k 03:43:04 Jake el mago: kkk 03:43:12 Rose's Ghostheaven: no wish 03:43:13 Rose's Ghostheaven: no smile 03:43:14 Jake el mago: Onda Vital: 99999999/10 03:43:16 Rose's Ghostheaven: only despair 03:43:42 Marshallow: siempre que leo 03:43:44 Marshallow: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/10 03:43:45 Marshallow: pienso en Rose 03:43:47 Marshallow: y en sus engendros 03:43:54 Rose's Ghostheaven: solo tengo dos ): 03:44:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Bueno, un Familiar casi muy forzosamente debe estar con otra persona 03:44:06 Paper Kirby 2390: Así que preparen los personajes-- 03:44:13 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... 03:44:15 Rose's Ghostheaven: ROMA 03:44:16 Paper Kirby 2390: Debe estar con su amo 03:44:17 Rose's Ghostheaven: EL HADA FAMILIAR 03:44:20 Paper Kirby 2390: k 03:44:32 Paper Kirby 2390: de qué me estás hablando 03:44:33 Jake el mago: Tambien hacemos el trabajo de amo? (?????????? 03:44:33 Rose's Ghostheaven: ya sabes la de los dulces 03:44:33 Jake el mago: okya 03:44:40 Paper Kirby 2390: GASP 03:44:43 Rose's Ghostheaven: si hay de amo exijo el de neko-- 03:44:52 Jake el mago: Esta nekomancer 03:44:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Jalo 03:44:56 Paper Kirby 2390: Ponle Familiar 03:45:01 Rose's Ghostheaven: dale 03:45:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Será gracioso si pasa lo planeado 03:45:12 Jake el mago: Gatomante 03:45:20 Paper Kirby 2390: Porque ambos serían amo y... eso (? 03:45:21 Rose's Ghostheaven: aber jake pero tú eres gato o controlas los gatos?? 03:45:25 Marshallow: g a t o m a n 03:45:27 Rose's Ghostheaven: nono aún no tengo mi amo x neko 03:45:36 Jake el mago: k 03:45:37 HackMew: img="i.imgur.com/7NvlWRp.jpg" 03:45:41 Rose's Ghostheaven: KWJTNUW3H6YJIOW63W 03:45:42 Paper Kirby 2390: lol 03:45:43 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:45:44 Jake el mago: Callate tu 03:46:17 HackMew: ^^^^^^^^^ 03:46:20 Paper Kirby 2390: K 03:46:26 Jake el mago: lol 03:46:26 Rose's Ghostheaven: holy shit 03:46:41 Rose's Ghostheaven: that's all me shippean con un loro 03:47:04 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 03:47:06 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: bueno no puedo quejarme por la agilidad de familiar porque apenas sobrepasa el promedio de trabajos 03:47:06 Paper Kirby 2390: !tell>Rose's Ghostheaven+holi 03:47:11 Rose's Ghostheaven: . 03:47:11 HackMew: b Rose's Ghostheaven el usuario Paper Kirby 2390 te dejo un mensaje:/b Aveces pienso que soy feliz, luego recuerdo que existes y se me pasa 03:47:17 Rose's Ghostheaven: chama ): 03:47:20 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: pero me imagino a un perro más lento que el coño 03:47:22 Paper Kirby 2390: Eso confirma que estás viva--- 03:47:41 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: cuando lo que colo hace es *saca a logan de ahí* 03:47:42 Rose's Ghostheaven: fea 03:47:43 Rose's Ghostheaven: una cosa es vivir y otra existir 03:47:49 Paper Kirby 2390: >:( 03:47:54 Jake el mago: Vodo 03:48:01 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:48:01 Jake el mago: para eso compensas con la estadistica base 03:48:02 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: no me quejo 03:48:05 Jake el mago: le pones un 10 (?) 03:48:06 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: solo digo 03:48:14 Paper Kirby 2390: cuanto suma lo de familiar 03:48:17 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: *inhales* 03:48:19 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: 44 03:48:31 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:48:53 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:49:23 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:50:32 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:51:02 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:52:39 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:53:04 Jake el mago: . 03:53:08 Jake el mago: Mercenario? 03:53:10 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:53:21 Paper Kirby 2390: no lo dijimos? 03:53:28 Jake el mago: no recuerdo 03:53:36 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Vale, ya calcule los stats de Colo 03:53:46 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Yo creo que no 03:53:51 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:54:41 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Vitalidad: 7/10, Fuerza: 6/10, Resistencia: 4/10, Magia: 8/10, Espiritu: 2/10, Voluntad: 6/10, Agilidad: 5/10, Suerte: 6/10 03:54:56 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: perdón que sea así pero estoy en cel 03:55:13 Jake el mago: eso del mercenario o de Colo? 03:55:19 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Mercenario 03:55:31 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:55:36 Rose's Ghostheaven: colo mercenario 03:55:36 HackMew: ^^^^^^^^^ 03:55:40 Paper Kirby 2390: lol 03:55:45 Rose's Ghostheaven: wmnfikeyjmkl 03:56:28 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Mercenario hace 44 en total también 03:56:46 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:57:06 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:57:16 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:58:03 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:58:33 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 03:58:43 Jake el mago: Listo 03:58:48 Jake el mago: ya esta Mercenario y Familiar 03:59:54 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: yay 04:00:13 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: ¿Cuantos trabajos en total son ahora? 04:00:22 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:00:52 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:01:02 Jake el mago: no se 04:01:06 Jake el mago: se que son menos que 50 04:01:20 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: oh 04:01:24 Jake el mago: Como 44? 04:01:34 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:02:04 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:02:54 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:03:06 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:03:17 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 04:03:36 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:03:53 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:04:07 Jake el mago: ... 04:05:38 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:07:08 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:07:38 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: ¿Pasa algo? 04:08:11 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 04:09:31 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 04:09:48 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:10:18 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:10:26 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:11:04 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:11:34 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:12:15 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:12:25 Colorado Coloradus: La waifu 04:12:28 Colorado Coloradus: Se está muriendo 04:12:40 Rose's Ghostheaven: sque se muera 04:12:44 Jake el mago: es que nadie habla 04:12:47 Jake el mago: aaaa 04:12:53 Rose's Ghostheaven: hola 04:13:46 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:13:49 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: hola soy juanito 04:14:06 Paper Kirby 2390: No he terminado mis encuestas alv 04:14:09 Paper Kirby 2390: y son bien pinshis largas 04:14:17 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:14:38 AA1918: Encuestas? 04:15:04 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:15:34 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:15:47 Paper Kirby 2390: seh, de la escuela 04:18:11 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:18:41 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:23:01 Colorado Coloradus: Jake si no nos respondes en DSAG podemos salvarla a nuestra manera? (? 04:23:18 Paper Kirby 2390: y si tiramos un dado 04:23:51 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:23:56 Colorado Coloradus: Hmm 04:24:01 Colorado Coloradus: Tú dices? 04:24:16 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... chicos 04:24:21 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:24:24 Rose's Ghostheaven: lana recordaba a jake o lo que hizo jake? (thinking) 04:25:10 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:25:33 Paper Kirby 2390: Rose's Ghostheaven 1 = lo recuerda full 2 = no recuerda quien es jake pero está enojada con la nada siva 3 = recuerda a jake pero no lo que hizo y no sabe con qué está enojada 4 = jajaj quien te conoce !roll d4 10:16 HackMew @Rose's Ghostheaven Tiro un dado de 4 caras... resultado: 3 04:25:40 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:26:03 Rose's Ghostheaven: va osea que jake ahora es un santo gracias 04:27:29 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 04:27:59 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:28:29 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:30:26 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:30:56 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:32:56 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:33:13 Paper Kirby 2390: ... 04:33:15 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah caray 04:33:18 Paper Kirby 2390: Solo eran 2 encuestas 04:33:21 Paper Kirby 2390: Pensé que eran 4 04:33:26 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:34:55 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:35:25 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 04:37:23 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:37:59 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018